Sakizuki
"Sakizuke" is the second episode of Season 2, and overall the fifteenth produced hour of Hannibal. It originally aired on March 7, 2014. Plot The BAU team narrows in on the origin of the discarded bodies from the soupy crime scene, working to discover the killer's artful plan, while Will Graham, from within the asylum, begins an artful plan of his own. Synopsis The commuter who has found himself stitched to the other dead bodies is continuing to struggle. Although it's painful, he breaks free and runs out of the building. As he runs out into the street, a truck sees him, but he runs away. Someone gets out of the truck and chases after him with a gun. The man with the gun attempts to shoot him, but misses. The naked man runs through a corn field and reaches the edge of a cliff with a river at the bottom. After a moment of hesitation he decides to jump. On the way down he bangs into a rock and floats away with a wound on his head and open eyes indicating he did not survive. At Baltimore State Hospital, Alana and Hannibal are meeting with Will. Alana tells him there are pieces of himself he can't see, or is afraid to see. Will says he doesn't know who he is anymore, and he's afraid. Regarding the crimes of which he's accused, he informs Hannibal he isn't sure what's worse: believe he did it, or believing Hannibal did it to him. Alana thinks neither Hannibal nor Will was responsible for the crimes, and wants to find out who is. Regardless, Will doesn't believe it and says the betrayal is the only thing that felt real; he needed to trust Hannibal. Hannibal tells Will he wants to help. Bedelia comes to visit Hannibal, but hasn't come to stay long. Lecter asks what couldn't wait until their next session, and she informs him he does not have a next session with her; she is no longer his therapist. She believes she has reached her limit, and can't help him. With recent events, Bedelia has begun to be suspicious and question Hannibal's actions, specifically her past issues with being attacked. Bedelia tries to distance herself from Hannibal, but he continues to walk towards her. She has drawn a conclusion that Hannibal is dangerous. As she's leaving, Hannibal informs Bedelia he's continuing his therapy with Will, because Will asked for his help. She replies that maybe they deserve each other. Hannibal, Jack, Beverly, Brian, and Jimmy are inspecting a body, the body of the nude man. Jack questions what makes every victim the same, but Beverly suggests that maybe it isn't what's the same about each victim, but rather how they differentiate. She suggests the difference in skin color would be that difference, indicating the varying colors on his "color palette". Hannibal compliments Beverly's insight, commenting that it's as if Will was in the room. Jack has a private meeting with Beverly afterwards, criticizing her for visiting Will without his permission. She visited him because she figured Jack would say no, which he would have, although he'd still want her to see him. Jack is worried about seeing Will because it means he's wrong either way; if he's delusional, Jack pushed him over the edge, if he's a psychopath, Jack trusted the wrong man. Jack is angry because his capability is being tested with a psych evaluation. Hannibal visits Will again at the hospital. He tells Will he hopes their relationship has balanced out now. In response, Will tells him that as their relationship is a patient-psychiatrist relationship, it's asymmetrical. Will tells Hannibal he still can't remember much. Lecter then questions Will about Beverly visiting him, saying Alana wouldn't want him close to crime scenes again. Hannibal wants to know what Will saw in the pictures, and Will tells him the killer is stitching bodies together, each being a brushstroke, making a human mural, and it's missing pieces. Beverly visits Will again, and he informs her about Hannibal's visit, and how he advised against dwelling on such morbid things. But Beverly wants to give Will more pictures to look at, and he accepts on the condition that from this point forward she view any new evidence they uncover independent of the overwhelming evidence seemingly against him now. She cautiously agrees and he turns away to analyze the pictures. Will envisions himself analyzing the body, and realizes the naked man wasn't killed by overdose, but broke apart from the others, who are in a warehouse somewhere, near water. Hannibal is shown in a field, near grain warehouses, one containing the bodies. He is wearing a clear plastic suit completely over his cloth one. From the ceiling of a granary, he opens a hatch through which he can see into the warehouse from above. He sees the human mural. The killer—the armed man—enters the warehouse from the side, and Hannibal tells him he loves his work. The crew enters the crime scene, and Beverly and Hannibal are talking as they meet with Jack. Jack tells Hannibal he'll want to prepare himself, he's never seen anything like this before. Lecter replies he's sure he hasn't. Beverly continues to walk around and look at the bodies, where she sees two different people's arms sewn together, just like Will said. Jack is at a meeting for his psych eval, where he explains he thought Will would be able to sustain what Jack would put him through at the crime scenes. The psychiatrist tells Jack it's okay that he doesn't know it all, nobody knows it all. Jack points out that the way Will has spiraled into such savage behavior has changed the way Jack views him and how he sees other people. He doesn't just feel guilty for pushing Will, he feels guilty for the disaster in other people's lives due to pushing Will over the edge. Jack feels as if he failed. Everyone fails, but he looks at his friend and he sees a killer. Jack, Beverly, Brian and Jimmy are evaluating the bodies again, when they notice a body that by color seems to be out of place and is a missing leg. Meanwhile, Hannibal is seen in his kitchen unwrapping a human leg which he subsequently processes and prepares to be eaten as osso bucco. Back at the mural, the misplaced body seems as if the killer changed colors mid-brushstroke. Jack thinks about what Hannibal had said to him earlier, "The eye looks beyond this world and the next and sees the reflection of man himself." Jack meets with Bedelia as she needs closure. This conversation needs to be the last, or at least the last related to Hannibal. She can't offer him insight she doesn't already have. She sees it as irresponsible for her to continue to meet with Lecter, which Jack questions, and she explains that it'd be irresponsible for herself. She can only help Hannibal when she's feeling secure, and she does not. Bedelia explains she and Hannibal were both traumatized by dangerous patients. Hannibal had Will, and she had hers. They say their goodbyes and part ways. Will is visited again by Hannibal and Beverly, together this time. Will remarks they're just taking advantage of him now—trying to burn him out before his trial. They hand Will a picture of the human mural, and he envisions himself standing on top of it. During this vision, he sees his "design" and mentions that one of the people aren't like the others. Will spots a different body, a white body, and he crouches down and asks why something so different is there. It's not his "design." He looks up and, in the hole in the ceiling, he sees the deer. Afterwards, down in the mural, the white body is him. Will sees himself being sewn, and Hannibal standing over him. Will comes out of the vision, and tells Hannibal and Beverly of his realization, the one who made the mural, is in the mural, and he was sewn in by someone else, who took a trophy—his leg. Hannibal is shown back in the mural in the plastic suit, with the creator of the mural lying down in position. Hannibal drugs the creator while telling him that his position is important. And the owner is sewn into the mural by Hannibal. Back at Will's cell, Kade Prurnell has come to visit him. Will thought he wouldn't have to be inspected, assuming recent events had terminated his position in the FBI. She informs him the trial is to decide whether or not he was conscious of his actions. Alana is mentioned, and her path is that Will was forced into his actions by the FBI, and that it wasn't his fault. She points out Alana isn't popular, implying that most disagree with her, and that the prosecution is going to portray him as an intelligent psychopath. She makes him and offer: if he pleads guilty, everyone will be spared a trial and she'll make sure that Will is comfortable in the hospital. If he refuses, he will be given the federal death penalty. Will is once again at the lake fishing, with the stag in the distance. Under him, a group of bodies flows to the surface. Will wakes up to find he has another visitor—Bedelia. She introduces herself, and Will recognizes she is Hannibal's therapist. He asks her what that's like. She tells Will she feels she knows him, but he curtly replies she doesn't. She wanted to see Will for herself before she withdrew. Bedelia tells him she believes Hannibal is doing what he thinks is best for Will, but this doesn't comfort him at all. She tells Will he can survive this incident. Bedelia walks closer towards Will's cell, an officer tells her to step back, but she doesn't listen, and she whispers to Will, that she believes him. The guards then guide Bedelia away. Hannibal, again in his plastic suit, arrives at and enters Bedelia's house, only to find it empty with the furniture covered with sheets, indicating the owner has vacated. As he finds a small flask of perfume left for him and smells it, Bedelia's words echo: "And the conclusion I've drawn is that you are dangerous". He smiles as the episode ends. Trivia * The episode's title, Sakizuke, refers to the first course of a formal Kaiseki dinner, which consists a sampling of small appetizers whose ingredients, garnishes and dish ware sets the tone for the season and invites the gods to partake of the meal. * Kade Prurnell’s visit to Will was initially scripted for “Kaiseki.” Book to Show * Hannibal advising Will not to dwell on anything morbid refers to Hannibal’s own joking desire not to dwell on anything morbid when Will taps him for advice in Red Dragon. * Will saying that reasons to stop multiple murders occur readily to him stands in contrast to the opposite being true of Hannibal when Will meets with him in Red Dragon. Beverly offering Will “things you don’t have” and offering to talk to Chilton also come from Will’s dialogue in Red Dragon. Will asking to look at the photos privately mirrors Hannibal’s similar (and more successful) request of Will in Red Dragon. * Jack saying that the Killer sees people as material may come from Jame Gumb thinking of Catherine Martin as “material” in The Silence of the Lambs. (See “Kaiseki” for more parallels between this killer and Gumb.) * Will imagines Hannibal saying his line about how killing must feel good to God, which he said during their session in “Amuse-Bouche.” The line originally comes from Hannibal’s letter to Will in Red Dragon. Cut Scenes * The DVD and Blu Ray feature two deleted scenes showing more of Jack’s sessions with the FBI psychiatrist. The script reveals the psychiatrist’s name is Dr. Adam Dey. Navigational Category:Season 2 Episodes